taylorswiftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Out Of The Woods
5 tháng 2, 2016 |recorded = 2013 |genre = Pop, synthpop |length = 3:55 |label = Big Machine |album 1 = 1989 |composer = Taylor Swift, Jack Antonoff |producer = Jack Antonoff, Taylor Swift, Max Martin |previous = Wildest Dreams |next = New Romantics |prevtrack = |nexttrack = |video = Taylor Swift - Out Of The Woods |album = 1989 |previous track = Style |next track = All You Had to Do Was Stay |main artist = Taylor Swift |studio = Jungle City Studios (New York, New York) |writer = Taylor Swift, Jack Antonoff }} "Out of The Woods" là bài hát thứ tư nằm trong album phòng thu thứ năm của Taylor Swift, ''1989''. Bài hát được thành viên Jack Antonoff từ nhóm nhạc fun. đồng sáng tác cùng Swift và được phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 10 năm 2014, dưới dạng đĩa đơn quảng bá đầu tiên trích từ album 1989 . Trước đó đã có tin đồn rằng bài hát sẽ là đĩa đơn thứ hai từ album. "Out of the Woods" sẽ được phát hành dưới dạng đĩa đơn thứ 6 từ album. Vào ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 2015, video âm nhạc cho bài hát sẽ được phát hành tại sự kiện Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest, được công bố bởi tạp chí Billboard vào ngày 23 tháng 12. Bài hát nhận được sự tán dương rộng rãi từ phía các nhà phê bình âm nhạc và từ khán giả, với ý kiến cho rằng đây là "tác phẩm mạo hiểm và ngoạn mục nhất" của cô. Bài hát này được cho là nói về Harry Styles. Bối cảnh Swift trình làng một đoạn dài 15 giây của "Out of the Woods" trên Good Morning America vào ngày 13 tháng 10 năm 2014. Cô gọi đây là một "trong những bài hát yêu thích của cô trong album này vì là 'đại diện rõ nhất 1989". Cô cũng đồng thời giải thích nội dung bài hát kể về 'sự mong manh và dễ vỡ của nhiều mối tình'. Sáng tác "Out of the Woods" được chắp bút bởi Swift và Jack Antonoff, với độ dài 3 phút 55 giây. Đây là bài hát đầu tiên mà Swift viết lời dựa trên một bài hát có sẵn, khi cô phổ lời cho một phiên bản không lời ban đầu của bài hát mà Antonoff gửi đến chỉ trong vòng 30 phút. Đoạn dẫn của bài hát có nhắc đến mối tình ngắn ngủi trước đây của Swift cùng thành viên nhóm nhạc One Direction, Harry Styles. Max Martin tham gia phần sản xuất giọng hát của Swift trong bài hát này. Trong bài có nhiều nhịp synth và nhịp gõ liên hồi, Antonoff mô tả bài hát đã được phối khí theo các yếu tố trộn lẫn giữa hiện đại và những năm 80. Chiếc đàn Yamaha DX7 được sử dụng cho những tiếng leng keng thuộc thập niên 90 trong hầu hết bài hát. Chính Antonoff cũng là người góp giọng nền cho bài hát. Với những bản nhạc synth và bộ gõ nặng, Antonoff mô tả rằng bài hát được sắp xếp kết hợp cả hai yếu tố thập niên 80 và hiện đại. Một chiếc Yamaha DX7 được sử dụng cho âm thanh nhuốm màu thập niên 80 rõ ràng trên hầu hết các phần của bài hát, nhưng chúng bị đối nghịch với Minimoog Voyager trong phần điệp khúc, trong đó anh giải thích: "Điều đó nghe có vẻ rất hiện đại đối với tôi. -có giá trị." Antonoff cũng góp lời bài hát ủng hộ. Anh nói: "Tôi vừa cắt đoạn giọng hát của mình và bắt đầu lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần. Sau đó, tôi bắt đầu đập vào một số trống tôi có trong phòng và dậm chân trên sàn và lấy mẫu tất cả những âm thanh này để tạo ra tiếng vang dội vang dội này với mẫu trên đầu nó." Nói với NPR, cô đã đưa ra lời giải thích chi tiết về lời bài hát, đặc biệt là dòng "đánh quá sớm, 20 mũi khâu trong phòng bệnh viện": "Dòng đó nằm trong bài hát bởi vì nó không chỉ là lời tường thuật thực sự, theo nghĩa đen về những gì đã xảy ra trong một mối quan hệ cụ thể mà tôi đang ở, mà nó còn là một phép ẩn dụ. "Nhấn phanh quá sớm" có thể có nghĩa là theo nghĩa đen, chúng tôi đã gặp tai nạn và chúng tôi phải giải quyết hậu quả. Nhưng ngoài ra, mối quan hệ đã kết thúc sớm hơn nó nên có vì có rất nhiều nỗi sợ liên quan. Và bài hát đó chạm đến một cảm giác lo lắng to lớn, giống như, chảy qua mối quan hệ đặc biệt đó, bởi vì chúng tôi thực sự cảm thấy sức nóng của mỗi người trong giới truyền thông nghĩ rằng họ có thể vẽ ra câu chuyện về những gì chúng tôi đang trải qua và tranh luận và suy đoán. Tôi không nghĩ sẽ dễ dàng cho tôi tìm thấy tình yêu và ngăn chặn tất cả những giọng nói đang la hét đó." Đánh giá chuyên môn Bài hát nhận được sự tán dương rộng rãi từ phía các nhà phê bình âm nhạc và từ khán giả. Lucas Villa từ AXS đề cao bài hát này như là "tác phẩm mạo hiểm và ngoạn mục nhất" của cô. Spin gọi đây là "bài hát pop thỏa mãn một cách hoàn hảo", đồng thời đề cao khả năng đồng sáng tác và sản xuất của Antonoff. Time đề cao bài hát khi gọi đây là "bản thánh ca mãnh liên" cùng khẳng định "điều thú vị nhất ở đây không phải là ở nhân vật bài hát nhắc đến, mà là âm điệu khác lạ đến thế nào." Vanity Fair đề cao khả năng phối hợp âm thanh đặc trưng cùng thể loại mới của Swift. Billboard phong tặng bài hát 4.5/5 sao. Bảng xếp hạng Trên bảng xếp hạng Billboard Hot 100, bài hát mở đầu tại vị trí thứ 18, trở thành bài hát thứ 61 của Swift xuất hiện trên Hot 100, giúp cô trở thành nữ nghệ sĩ có lượng bài hát xếp hạng nhiều thứ hai, chỉ đứng sau nữ danh ca Aretha Franklin (73). Bài hát còn mở đầu tại vị trí quán quân Hot Digital Songs với lượng doanh số đạt ngưỡng 195,000 bản, hạ bệ đĩa đơn "Shake It Off" của chính Swift khỏi ngôi đầu, giúp Swift trở thành nghệ sĩ đầu tiên chiếm giữ hai ngôi vị cao nhất tại đó kể từ năm 2012, khi Glee Cast lần lượt nắm giữ ngôi đầu tại đó cùng "Teenage Dream" và "Forget You". Cô đồng thời cũng là người có lượng bài hát đạt vị trí số 1 tại Digital Songs nhiều thứ tư trong lịch sử, san bằng kỷ lục nhiều bài hát mở đầu tại ngôi vị quán quân nhất tại đó của Rihanna. Tại New Zealand, bài hát mở đầu tại vị trí thứ 6, cũng là cú mở đầu thành công nhất của tuần đó. "Out of the Woods" đồng thời là đĩa đơn ăn khách đạt đến top 10 thứ 7 của Swift tại New Zealand. Tại Úc, bài hát mở đầu tại vị trí thứ 21 trên Australian Singles Chart, và là đĩa đơn mở màn cao nhất của một nghệ sĩ quốc tế trong tuần lễ đó. Tại Canada, bài hát đã tiêu thụ 21,000 bản. Video âm nhạc Cảnh video âm nhạc giới thiệu một Taylor cố gắng vượt qua những yếu tố đích thực cho đến đoạn kết bài hát, cô tìm ra bản thân thật sự của mình. Hậu trường Biểu diễn trực tiếp Out of the Woods (1989 World Tour Live) "Out Of The Woods" Live at theGRAMMY Museum Out Of The Woods (Live at the 58th Grammys) Thông điệp ẩn :Thông điệp ẩn: They loved each other recklessly. Tiếp tục là câu chuyện của những thông điệp ẩn trong ''1989'', Câu chuyện cho phép chúng tôi tìm hiểu thêm về mối quan hệ đang được giải thích trong câu chuyện này, và cách hai người yêu rất say đắm và nông nổi. Giai điệu này có một số đề cập cụ thể về Styles. Manh mối đáng nói nhất là lời bài hát "Your necklace hanging round my neck/ The night we couldn't quite forget/ When we decided/ To move the furniture so we could dance/ Two paper airplanes flying, flying." Khi hai người ở bên nhau, bộ đôi đeo dây chuyền máy bay giống hệt nhau. Lyrics |-|Gốc= Looking at it now It all seems so simple We were lying on your couch I remember You took a Polaroid of us Then discovered (then discovered) The rest of the world was black and white But we were in screaming color And I remember thinking… 2x: Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good Are we out of the woods? Looking at it now Last December (last December) We were built to fall apart Then fall back together (back together) Your necklace hanging from my neck The night we couldn't quite forget When we decided (we decided) To move the furniture so we could dance, Baby, like we stood a chance Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying And I remember thinkin' 2x Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good (Are we out of the woods?!) Remember when you hit the brakes too soon? Twenty stitches in the hospital room When you started cryin', baby, I did, too But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you Remember when we couldn't take the heat I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free," But the monsters turned out to be just trees And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me You were lookin' at me You were lookin' at me, I remember, oh, I remember 4x Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good |-|Lời dịch= Giờ đây bất giác nhìn lại Mọi chuyện có vẻ thật đơn giản Hai ta nằm dài trên ghế Em nhớ vậy Anh chụp hình đôi ta bằng máy Polaroid Rồi chợt khám phá ra (khám phá ra) Cả thế giới này nhuốm màu trắng đen Còn chúng ta thì đầy màu sắc thảm thiết Và em nhớ bản thân suy nghĩ rằng... 2x: Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối chưa anh nhỉ? Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối chưa anh nhỉ? Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối chưa anh nhỉ? Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối? Liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không? Liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không? Liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không? Còn trắc trở nào nữa không? Hết rồi Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối? Nhìn lại chuyện cũ Tháng mười hai năm ngoái (tháng mười hai năm ngoái) Ta đến với nhau để rồi đổ vỡ Và lại quay về bên nhau (quay về bên nhau) Em mang sợi dây chuyền của anh bên mình Trong một đêm ta chẳng thể nào quên được Khi chúng ta đưa ra quyết định (đưa ra quyết định) Giải thoát cho nhau và tiếp tục tiến bước Anh à, cứ như đôi ta có cơ hội bên nhau vậy Hai chiếc máy bay giấy bay vào không trung, bay tới, bay lui Và em nhớ bản thân nghĩ rằng 2x Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối chưa anh nhỉ? Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối chưa anh nhỉ? Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối chưa anh nhỉ? Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối? Liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không? Liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không? Liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không? Còn trắc trở nào nữa không? Hết rồi (Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối?!) Anh có nhớ khi chân đạp phanh quá nhanh Để rồi phải khâu hai mươi mũi trong bệnh viện Khi nước mắt lăn trên gò má anh, em cũng bật khóc nữa Nhưng khi mặt trời ló rạng, em ngồi ngắm anh Anh có nhớ khi đôi ta chẳng thể vững lòng trước dư luận Em bước đến và nói, "Hai ta chia tay thôi anh" Nhưng hoá ra quỷ dữ cũng chỉ như cây cối thôi Khi mặt trời ló rạng, anh ngồi ngắm em Anh ngồi ngắm em Anh ngồi ngắm em, Em vẫn nhớ, ôi em vẫn còn nhớ 4x Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối chưa anh nhỉ? Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối chưa anh nhỉ? Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối chưa anh nhỉ? Liệu đôi ta đã hết rắc rối? Liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không? Liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không? Liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không? Còn trắc trở nào nữa không? Hết rồi Tham khảo Thể_loại:1989 Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift